Chaotic Takato Season 1
by marc1986
Summary: A what-if sort of story. What if Takato Matsuki from Digimon became interested in a different card game which opens him up to experience an entirely new adventure with different friends.


Chaotic is owned by Fox Box

Digimon is owned by Toei Animation

Chapter 1

Welcome to Chaotic, Part 1

It was just an average school day: kids laughing, studying, and just hanging out. Some of the students hung out by playing a trendy card game by the name - Chaotic. There were two that had quite the knack of using blue cards of the game. "Any day now, Major Tom." A student stated while sitting before his laptop.

"Don't be in such a rush to get beat. Battle team - locked." Tom said to his opponent.

"Let's get Chaotic." The two said as one which caused their match to begin. As they fought on the other one was also in a battle as well, but with just the cards.

"You're pretty good, Crimson Knight, but not that good." The opponent said to a blue shirted boy with goggles on his head. The boy in question simply ignored the comment, and kept his head in the game.

"Maxxor attacks Rothar with a Cyclance." Tom informed as their screens displayed what they said. The opponent countered with a creature called Kugar to use a Mugic.

"Maybe I don't got this.' Crimson Knight thought as he was forced to remove a white tiger creature from his field. Soon both Tom and Crimson Knight were down to their last creature, but fate was on their side.

"A Rock Wave - Yes!" They both said as they drew the same card that one the match for them.

"Nice one, Tom. You're getting good at this." A red haired classmate said to the raven haired victor as he was watching the hole thing from over his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Kaz." The victor said before handshaking the other teen and added, "Yeah. Those Overworld strategies that you gave me really…" The sentence was short lived when a beeping was heard behind him. Chaotic mail?" Tom questioned as he read the icon on his computer. "That's weird. A bunch of letters?" He said after clicking on the envelop and it read: DGAFECB.

"So, you too, huh?" A voice said to Tom causing the teen in question to turn and face a familiar brown haired youth.

"Takato, you got one of these too?" Major Tom asked causing the boy in question to pull out a scribbled on piece of paper with a code as well, but his had numbers mixed in it.

"I got it this morning, but I have no idea what it means." The other player commented while scratching his head in confusion.

"It's a password. You two got a password to Chaotic. Dudes, this is it, you got the password to hook up your scanner. You could transport to Chaotic, and play for real." The red haired one explained to his two friends who were becoming a little embarrassed because they were attracting a crowd of sorts.

"What an imagination on this one, eh, Tom?" Takato said with a good natured chuckled.

"That's right. Kaz sure loves…imagination." Major Tom added as he ended with an embarrassed chuckle since he didn't like everyone looking at him the way they were.

"No, you two. Enter the password into your cod scanner." Kaz repeated himself while showing off his scanner. Since he wasn't taking the hint Tom clamped his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Don't let the secret out. See you later, guys." Tom said as he took his laptop and headed for the door with Takato and Kaz right behind him. The trio stopped by their lockers, and got ready to go.

"Tom, Takato this is so major. You're going to meet Maxxor, and I'll introduce you to Blugon. He's cool because he lives on a Glacier. And wait till you meet my pal H`earring. Where's your guy's scanner?" Kaz said as he watched his two friends packing up for the trip home.

"At home. We don't carry it around us all the time like some people." Takato explained calmly while strapping his pack on while Tom drapped his over his shoulder.

"Then let's haul. The sooner we get there the sooner we…" The excited one said to them, but was stopped by his older friend.

"Kaz! Stop. Listen, we're my best friends, so we've ignored your whole 'Tales of Perim - I transport to Chaotic thing, but it's getting old." Tom informed as he tried to let his old friend down easy since he didn't want to come off as a jerk.

"Guys, Chaotic is a real place. You can get into the game, and when you do…IT'S INCREDIBLE!" Kaz shouted out with joy, but the two were still not sold, so they said their good-byes to him, and headed for the door.

"Go home, Kaz. And lay off the Chaotic fantasies for a while." Takato said before jogging after his friend. The duelist wasn't giving up on them yet, so he decided to tell them one last thing.

"As soon as you guys get home - enter those passwords. I'll meet you in Chaotic, okay? Okay?" He offered to them, but received no answer. Several hours later Takato got permission from his folks that it was okay for him to spend the night at Tom's which was great.

'Just about done.' Takato thought as he was doodling on a piece of paper over his card crush from another card game he used to play all the time while Tom was listening to music on his headset radio. At that moment Tom's scanner began to beep.

'Hmm?' Tom thought as he answered the call and saw that it was Kaz with a solid white background.

"You didn't use your passwords, yet. Are you cracked?" Kaz said to his friend that was answering the call.

"Not this again. Kaz, listen…" Tom started to speak as he took his headset off since he wanted to set the record straight, but was interrupted.

"No, you listen. That code is only valid today. If you don't use it now you two probably will get another one. You'll never see Perim, Maxxor, or anything. It's almost midnight. I know it sounds insane, but you have to trust me. Do it. Right now. Before it's too late." Kaz said to him before hanging up.

"Takato…" Tom said before seeing his fellow Overworlder pulling out his scanner, and realized he heard the whole thing. "Crazy Kaz, and his crazy fantasies, We're as crazy as he is." Tom mumbled as he went to work as did the other one.

"You know what they say - sometimes crazy works." Takato informed which Tom often didn't like how calm his other friend could be about things. Once they did as their friend said their devices went blank.

"What was that about sometimes crazy works." Tom offered to his old friend who chuckled back while rubbing the back of his neck since their scanners weren't working, and neither were their online decks.

'There must be a logical reason for this.' The hero outfitted boy said while thinking of all that has happened just now before seeing Tom pick up both scanners and walked to the window.

"You owe us some new scanners, Kaz." The raven haired one said before throwing their devices into the trashcan outside. Unknown to either of them was that their Chaotic quest has just went into a higher gear.

'This is weird.' Takato thought as he looked around the metal room before seeing a girl materialze beside them.

"No way! No way!" Tom said as he should have been mortified that he was in his bed shirt and cherry patterned boxers, but he was still too much in awe at all that was around him.

'Good thing I've been having all those strange dreams of me battling with my card crush, or I'd be freaking as bad as Tom." The goggle wearing human thought as watched his friend try to outrun a floating robot before ducking behind a column.

"This can't be happening. It can't. I must be going…" Tom said to himself with a hysterical look on his face.

"Crazy." Someone finished for him, and he saw that it was Kaz with Takato standing right beside him. "Good thing Takato here pointed me the way you were going, but even without him your screaming would have helped me find you." The glasses wearing human explained.

'Finally, a face I know.' Tom thought before shaking his old friend's hand after calming down a bit.

"I told you." Kaz boasted to them.

"Dude!" Tom answered back with a smile.

"I know." The experienced one said with a smile of his own.

"Dude!" The new guy answered back.

"I know." The other replied back.

"DUDE!" The raven haired one shouted.

"Tom, you don't even say 'dude'." The vested one informed.

"I know!" Tom shouted out to his friend since he was still overly pumped about the whole thing.

"Come on. You two can't be late for your first match or you forfeit." Kaz instructed while motioning them to follow him. Tom was still so out of it that Takato had to push the fellow duelist just so they could get to their first match.

"I ate tacos after 10:00. That's what this is - bad taco dream." Major Tom rationalized with himself about all that he saw around him. The goggle wearing human on the other hand was just amazed at all he saw around him.

"It's not a dream, Tom, it's the real deal." The experienced player explained with a big smile still plastered onto his face. "See this? It's a Battle-drome. Crellan drome to be exact. There are seven dromes, just like on-line. Each one is run by a Codemaster. Pretty cool, huh? I'll tell you guys more later - after you win your first match." Kaz explained to his friends who still seemed curios of one thing.

"But we don't have our cards." Takato said as he felt his pajama pants pockets just to be sure.

"Trust me. You don't need them." The red head said to them with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"So, we're going to play on-line?" The other 'T' named hero questioned while looking at his Scanner.

"Not exactly." The glasses wearing individual said before pushing Tom into the now open door. "By the way, Takato. You're match is over there - in the Hotekk-drome." He added while pointing to the other drome, and after seeing that the brown haired boy rushed over to the drome.

'Sure hope I get there in time.' Takato thought as he just made it to the door, and once there the two were lost what to do in the darkness around them. All of a sudden the drome lit up and the Chaotic logo appeared and welcomed them to their drome while speaking in a deep voice. It then told them what to do which they did.

"Sweet special effects." Major Tom said as a board of sorts appeared before him. "Hey, it's just like the on-line game." He commented after realizing that he had seen the board somewhere before. "There's my deck, but who am I playing?" Tom questioned as he looked at the empty room which was filled with another person.

"Samuel Merikami, Chaotic code-name - Sam Shady. Please step forward, and dock your scanner." The voice said which Sam did while Takato's opponent could have been mistaken for a panda.

"Hey, my man, this your first time?" The brown haired opponent questioned to the new guy before him.

"Yeah…is it that obvious?" Takato said back while feeling embarrassed that he was discovered so easily.

"Totally, bro. The PJ's are a dead give." The opponent said back which caused the new guy to remember that he was still wearing his Ben 10 pajama outfit. The opponent assured Takato that he didn't judge, and helped him better understand what to do.

'Hasn't Tom ever heard the phrase - loose lips sink ships.' Kaz thought after seeing that Takato was in good hands, but heard that spilling his whole strategy, and decided to do something about it. "Why don't you just hand him your deck. Stop talking!" Kaz shouted, and when he saw that his friend didn't know where the voice was coming from he added, "Down here. On your scaner." This caused Tom to look down at the device in question.

'It can even do receive calls in the droms.' Tom thought as he looked down to see his friend's face.

"Don't talk strategy with him. He's the enemy." Kaz explained and once he saw that his friend's attention the experience player continued with, "Okay, set up your battle team. He can't see your cards, but don't blab anymore." Tom liked that, but couldn't help but feel insulted.

"Alright. Alright. Just tell me how to work this thing; won't ya." Majors said before turning his attention on the screen before him.

"You work it just like the on-line Chaotic, but instead of a keyboard…" Kaz started to explain, but Tom scrolled on the blue colored roll just like he did in the beginning. "That's right. Now this is a one on one battle - just to get your feet wet. So, pick a creature." He said once he saw that his friend got that much, but decided to let him know what the battle theme was.

"Uh…I better go with Maxxor." Tom said and his friend praised him for it.

"Now, Sam Shady is doing the same thing. He is picking mugic and battlegear too: one of each. Here's a tip - Sam's like me, he like's to stack his deck with Underworlders." The experienced one explained which caused the new guy to come up with a plan of his own.

"If he's using an Underworld creature then the attacks will mostly be fire element attacks. I better hook Maxxor up with an Aqua Shield, and for mugic, just in case I need a real power boost. Maybe…Fortissimo. That'll do it." Major Tom said as he dragged the items in their proper place.

"Good. Now pick your location - ten of them. If you're the attacker the location comes from your deck, so you want to stack it to your advantage." Kaz explained even though Tom understood that much.

"I better pick Overworld locations for Maxxor." The player stated as he put in an Arctic location. As that was going on Takato's opponent was doing the same as Kaz was to Tom.

"Lock your decks." The logo explained to them which with a big sigh both Takato and Tom did as he said. "Battleboard locked. Field of play - revealed." The voice said causing the board to become whole and for the coach to bow out.

"That's my cue. You're on your own, my man. Wait till you get to the cool part." Kaz stated which caused Tom to become worried. The logo explained to Takato and Tom to spin their location which was Glacier Planes and the Forest of Life. Maxxor against Takinom and Tangath Toborn against Vinta. The new comer's experience went weirder when the logo explained to them to touch their cards causing a transformation of sorts to occur.

"I'm Maxxor? Where's the zipper! Get me outta here?!" Tom shouted as he looked at his new found body.

"This is…different." Takato said as he looked at his feline body, and could not help but remember of that lion in his dreams. I was then he logo explained that it was time for battle which neither new guy liked.

"It's official. I've lost my mind." Tom said as he looked around the Winter themed area, and could not believe that any of this was happening. "I feel like I'm wearing a giant mascot suit." Maxxor/Tom said before tripping on the ice, and landed face first into a snow bank: grateful that no one was around to see that not knowing that everyone in Chaotic was watching the new guy bumble about.

'I wonder how Takato is fairing.' Kaz thought as he looked at another screen which showed the lion testing out his body like how some people test out a video game character before starting the level.

"Think I got the jist of how this guy fights. Now all that's left is winning this thing." Takato thought before nearly dodging a cyclone attack. "Found him." The goggle-head muttered before hearing that the lizard was watching him and did not want to attack until the new guy understood the fundamentals.

"I'm just getting warmed up." The devil woman said before launching her fireballs upon her opponent. "You wanted the full Chaotic experience, don't you?" She said while staying high into the air.

"Well…things are getting a little too hot, so no thanks? I like to keep things cool." Maxxor/Tom explained to his opponent, and prayed that that would be enough to stall for time for him to figure out what's going on.

"This is really cool. Torrent of Flame!" She/He shouted which caused fireballs to circle around the Overworlder who dove into a crack in the ice which led to a hole which he flew out of and landed heroically.

"That was kind of cool." The new guy said before taking to the deffensive since he got some distance from the Underworlder. Takato was also enjoying himself as he had pulled a Tarzan by tree limb skating which led to a vine swing which lead to a heroic landing.

"I am starting to like this." Tangath said after landing, but decided to do his best for defending since he did not know where his opponent was.

'That'll do.' Tom thought before ducking into an ice cave for cover which his enemy saw and followed. Kaz was a little worried and embarrassed once he saw his friend pick some snow and tried throwing a snowball at a fire elemental.

"Chocolte milk shake. Make it a double." The red haired one said to a hover-bot after seeing that his older friend really wasn't doing too hot. The two new warriors still preferred flight over fight much to Kaz's disapproval.

"Come on! Quite being so lame, and fight!" Takinom shouted at the leaders of the Overworlders who still decided to run. Takato looked around out of fright while shooting his attacks at random since he had no idea where his foe was.

"Time out! Time out!" Tangath and Maxxor shouted to their opponent as they approached a chasm of sorts, but their respected foes still pushed them.

"Welcome to Chaotic!" Vinta and Takinom shouted to their foes before launching wind and fire attacks which sent them over the edge. The only thing that Takato and Tom could do then was scream in pure terror as they fell over the edge.


End file.
